De la tristeza a la felicidad
by Metherlence
Summary: Oene-shot   Un beso, lluvia, lagrimas y una confesión.


_De la tristeza a la felicidad_

Aun recordaba como todo esto comenzó, como fue de una manera bastante triste, para ahora ser la mujer más feliz de todas.

Me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente a mis 20 años en un parque y para ser peor, bajo la lluvia ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Es algo que no quiero recordar, pero que no puedo sacar de mi mente, vi a mi mejor amigo besándose con una total extraña, aunque de todas formas es mi culpa, muy tarde me di cuenta que lo amo.

Lo sabía, sabía que ocurriría ya que era totalmente improbable que él me amara por siempre, veía venir que más de una mujer se fijaría en él, con su porte, con su bien formado cuerpo aunque no marcadamente exagerado, además de su desordenado cabello rubio y sin olvidar sus ojos, tan azules que te hacen perderse en ellos esos maravillosos ojos los cuales amo, al igual que todo lo que es él.

Seguí pensando y llorando hasta que se me agotaron las lágrimas, aun no dejaba de llover, de seguro agarraría un resfriado y uno muy bueno. Me comencé a levantar para ir a mi departamento cuándo sentí un leve mareo, las piernas me tiritaban, comencé a caminar lentamente cuando escuche mi nombre…

-¿Sakura-chan? –Era una voz que conocía demasiado bien, aunque esta vez sonaba entre insegura y preocupada-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? Y en ese estado?-no supe en qué momento pero el ya se encontraba frente a mí con su traje de la oficina….aun.

-Na…nada-dije con voz débil, tenía pocas fuerzas-

-¿Como que nada?, obsérvate, estas toda empapada-

-¡Dije que nada, solo me agarro una lluvia en la calle y ya!-ya me encontraba irritada, no tenia animo de conversar y mucho menos con él-

-Déjame, te llevo en mi automóvil-sentí como me tomo del brazo, no quería que me tocara-

-¡DEJAME! – me solté de su agarre de manera brusca, lamentablemente con la poca fuerza que tenia, caí al suelo de ahí no supe nada mas, solo recuerdo la voz de Naruto gritando mi nombre-

Comencé a despertar y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación y con mi pijama puesta-¿Abra sido solo un sueño?-aunque mi esperanza se fue a la basura al ver ahí a Naruto con exactamente el mismo traje de mi supuesto "sueño"-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-¿Como que, qué hago aquí?, te taje a tu casa luego de tu desmayo justo a la mitad del parque con una gran tormenta encima-mientras lo escuchaba veía como en su rostro y voz se reflejaba preocupación-¿Qué hacías en la lluvia?-ahora todo comenzó a sonar como reproche-¿Qué pensabas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volví a preguntar tratando de cambiar nuevamente el tema-

-Ya te lo dije, fue porque…-lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar su respuesta, no quería oír su voz-

-Me podrías haber traído, acostado y listo, no te tendrías que haber quedado hasta que despertara, no era necesario, de seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Sakura-chan? Te tenía que cuidar, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre que te dejaría sola en ese estado?

-ya…ya estoy bien y me viste, te puedes ir tranquilamete-volvi a recostarme y me cubrí con las mantas, no quería hablar más y menos con él, estaba comenzando a caer en un estado de depresión, intentaba quedarme dormida nuevamente, cuando sentí un peso sobre la cama-

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué hice ahora?-era él, se había sentado junto a mi-

-Nada Naruto….absolutamente nada-ni siquiera podía fijar ya que inmediatamente comencé a sollozar, cosa que él noto porque me toco el hombro en forma de consuelo-

-Dime la verdad Sakura-chan, te conozco, por algo eres mi mejor amiga y la persona a la que…-se detuvo, quizás que iba a decir, asique me descubrí la cabeza-

-Naruto, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? –Dije con mi voz casi lo más desanimadamente posible-

-No te puedo dejar sola, ni tampoco lo hare, sabes que no lo hare no puedo dejar a la persona que amo sola-quede en shock, de seguro aun estoy desmayada y soñando, con un lugar del que definitivamente no quería salir, pero recordé lo que vi, las imágenes me llegaron de golpe, lo que dijo era una mentira-

-Mentiroso- dije de forma tajante, fría y sin expresión alguna-

-¿Qué…que dices?- observe su asombro en el rostro y a la vez decepción-

-Que eres un mentiroso, tú no me amas-mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar, comenzaría a llorar nuevamente y para peor frente a él, no quería que viera lo vulnerable que podía ser por él-

-No, Sakura-chan ¿Qué dices? –se comenzó a desesperar levemente al ver que yo le contradecía-

-Te vi, te vi besando a esa chica fuera de la empresa. Asique no me vengas ahora con que me amas, pro que no te creo-ahora si me desate y llore, no me importo que él me viera, solté todo lo acumulado, todas las lagrimas que tenia retenidas desde que lo vi, desde que lo escuche entrar a mi habitación-

-¡Fue ella, yo no quería besarla. Te lo prometo, ella es una de las secretarias de la empresa, me agarro desprevenido!-lo decía con desesperación. Se comenzó a alterar, al punto de comenzar a alzar más la voz-

-Mejor vete-volví a cubrirme con las mantas, no tenia ánimos, estaba confundida, solo quería cubrirme y desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara-

-No me iré y lo sabes-sentí como las mantas me eran arrebatadas y a pesar de todo la luz me era tapada, asique observe, abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a Naruto sobre mi-créenme te amo, siempre lo he dicho, siempre lo he hecho y no me he retractado, ni lo hare, te amo Sakura-chan-se acerco levemente a mi- y aunque tú nunca me correspondas, siempre lo hare, créeme.

-Na…Naruto-mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, le creía, cada una de sus palabras las creía, lo veía en sus ojos tan fáciles de leer y no mentía, lo abrace fuertemente y llore, llore acurrucada en él, mientras me acariciaba de forma reconfortante como si a uno pequeña tratase-Ta…también te…te amo-lo dije en un susurro, pero estoy segura que él lo escucho, lo supo por la forma en que reacciono su cuerpo y como se acelero su corazón-

-Sa…Sakura-chan-se separó levemente solo para poder observarme directamente a los ojos con sorpresa y felicidad, sus ojos brillaban a causa de esta-¿es…es cierto lo que dices?-moví mi cabeza asintiendo aun con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas-

-Es cierto por eso me sentí así, me sentí horrible, pensé que te había perdido-nuevamente comencé a derramar lagrimas, eran incontrolables ya e mi-

-Eso no ocurrirá Sakura-chan, tenlo por seguro-y me beso, por fin llego ese beso que tanto había deseado y esperado-te amo, te amo y eso que te quede más que claro

-Yo también Naruto-dije entremedio mientras correspondía a cada uno de sus besos, los cuales pro fin pude tener y no dejaría que se me escaparan nunca-

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, por primera vez nos entregamos el uno al otro, fuimos uno mismo en el acto que en nuestro caso demuestra mas amor en todo el mundo.

Ahora ya llevamos 4 años aun estamos juntos, decidiendo los invitados y todo eso para nuestra boda, salimos en todos los periódicos, aunque no era para menos uno de los empresarios más guapos y mejor cotizado del país se casaba y conmigo.

Aunque lo que menos me importa es el dinero que tenga y a cuantas le gano, lo único que me importa es que estoy con él, mi mejor amigo y el hombre que amo con todo él corazón y al que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Además, hoy espero ver su cara cuando le confiese que a los meses luego de que nos casemos, se unirá una pequeña criaturita más a la familia, un pequeño Uzumaki.

_Fin_


End file.
